Stefan's Daughter
by StelenaxDelenaxbamonxsteroline
Summary: Fortunately, I met a nice man named Niklaus Mikealson. He kept me safe. I didn't realise until after I became a vampire, that he had healed me with his blood. Now, I am out on a search to find my parents, Stefan Salvatore and Valerie Tulle.
1. Chapter 1

* POV * Valeries

1863 Mystic Falls, Virginia

"Does Stefan Salvatore know you are pregnant with his child?" Julian asked with a cruel edge to his voice. He then took my necklace, which holds my magic, and threw him to the ground.

When I tried to retrieve it, he began to beat me. He hit me until the second heartbeat just stopped.

He then took me to Lillian, he had told her that he found me beaten and robbed. That's when Lillian healed me with his blood. Little did she know, did that second heart beat just start beating again. Later that night, before I knew that the heart of my son was beating again, I drown. But that little heart beat beating continued even after I became the first heretic.

Later that year, a month or two later, Lilly sent me on a mission. I was relieved because now I do not have to tell Lilly about pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

*Jamie's POV*

1872, Albany, Illinois

"Tris?" I said, calling for my adopted mom.

"I thought I told you to call me mom!" Tris hollard, marching towards me and grabbing my wrist. She dragged me around like a rag doll, and hit me several times.

"Stop Tris! You're hurting me!" I yelled, as tears came to my eyes, but she just kept on beating me.

After I was beaten serverly, and I had possibly cracked a few of my ribs, I hobbled to my room. A few minutes later, I climbed out the window with a bag of food, water, and clothing.

After traveling for a few days, I found a small cabin. A young woman with curly brown hair, was out on the porch. Her perfect skin glew in the moonlight and her brown eyes shimmered. When she saw me, she rushed to help me up the stairs.

"Are you alright?" She asked politely.

"Not really, my adopted mother beat me, and I think I cracked a few ribs. I have been traveling for days now, I was trying to get away from her, so I ran away. " I said, replying to her question.

"Oh, let me help you then. I have plenty of food and water to share with you. And if you need a place to stay, all you have to do is ask." She said politely, with a kind look on her face.

"That would be great-" I said, cutting myself off.

"Katerina Petrova." She said.

"Jamie Salvatore." I said, "Tris kept the name that my mother had given me originally." I finished off.

"Salvatore, huh." Katerina said with a suprised look on her face


	3. Chapter 3

Katerina's POV*

1880, Mystic falls, Virginia

She's Stefans daughter. That's why I kept her alive this long. But now things have changed. She wants me to help her find her birth parents. I'm not going to let her find them. I can't let Stefan know her. Stefan is mine, and only mine.

I ran to her with my immortal speed and snapped her neck. Later on, I threw her into a ditch and left her there to decay.

After I got back to the house, I washed up and went to bed. I won't be having any problems anytime soon. Now I can have Stefan all to my self.


	4. Chapter 4

*Jamie's POV*

What's going on? I woke up in a ditch a few minutes ago... But, I thought Katerina snapped my neck. I died!

*2 Days earlier*

"Jamie!" Mason hollered. "You can't hide forever." He continued, get closer every second. I breathed hard. He was right, I couldn't hide forever. Mason is one of Katerina's friends. For whatever reason, he doesn't like me. He's always talking this Stefan guy and he gets so angry at ME for the things that he did. Why do I get treated like crap for things that this Stefan guy did.

"Come out Jamie!" he yelled again.

Oh shit! Mason saw me. He sped over with immortal speed. It seemed impossible. He then beat me. He kicked me in the gut and hit me in the face. Then a guy with blondish hair rushed in.

"Shit!" Mason mumbled and ran off.

"Hello Love." The man said with a smile. His British accent is amazing. His eyes glimmered as he sat there waiting for me to reply.

"Hi..." I said with a shy expression on my face.

"You alright Love?" He asked.

"Not really... Thanks for helping me out. " I replied.

"No problem Love. I'm Klaus." he replied.

"Jamie." I introduced myself.

Next thing I know he's offering me a drink.

*2 days later*

Oh my god, a man walked into the room, he was bleeding... a lot...

My gums started to hurt and my stomach was turning. Next thing I know I'm... drinking his blood... right from the open wound... I'm... A... Vampire...


	5. Chapter 5

*Klaus' POV*

I finally found Mason. He's with... The Salvatore girl... Jamie, was it?

Mason is a the werewolf that killed my youngest sibling a while back. Elijah, Rebekah, and I planned out all of the ways that we could torcher him for what he's done. I have been chasing him for the past few centuries now. I finally found him.

"Shit!" I heard him mumble, before dashing off.

I walked up to Jamie and introduced myself.

"Hello Love." I said to her with a kind look on my face.

After awhile, I offered her a drink. That's when I feed her my blood. I healed her, only because I may need her in the future.

"You will forget about my supernatural abilities." I compelled her.

Then I left and headed towards Mason. I had finally caught him and taken him back to the house.

"Rebekah!" I hollered.

"What a nice suprise." She said with a smile on her face.


End file.
